


Bad To You

by Squashinyourbag



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squashinyourbag/pseuds/Squashinyourbag
Summary: Eruri. Modern! AU. Mystery-ish (or I tried lol). Romance (if you squint I guess?)For the #Erurivalentines prompt Date Night(not beta'd or anything)
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Bad To You

**Author's Note:**

> Eruri. Modern! AU. Mystery-ish (or I tried lol). Romance (if you squint I guess?)  
> For the #Erurivalentines prompt Date Night
> 
> (not beta'd or anything)

Levi rejoices at the fact that all his classes for today are over. He's going over his schedule in his head when his friends Hange and Petra approached him.

"Hey, Levi! Wanna hang out today?"  
"Sorry I have my part-time job today." He says sheepishly.  
"Today too!? Levi, you've been working non-stop, we rarely see you!" Hange pouted. Levi thinks they look like a troll.  
"Sorry guys, I need to save a lil' bit more this month, but next time I swear we'll catch up for sure."  
"Nah that's cool, we'll just chill when you're off then." Petra just shrugged and dragged Hange with her before she makes a scene. _Petra really is the patron saint of Maria University, I'm so lucky she's one of my friends_ , Levi thinks.

They wave each other goodbye, then Levi grabs his stuff and rides his motorcycle towards his part-time job. It was a ways from his uni, but Levi can't risk it. He can't be discovered by anyone studying on his campus.

He stopped by a strip mall in a shady part of the town and parked by the staff parking in a Japanese restaurant. Then he grabbed his rucksack and entered by the backdoor, where one of the chefs was taking a smoke break. If he remembered correctly, her name's Pieck or something like that.

"Hey K." She greeted him first, propping the door open for him.  
"Hey P. Can I use the staff washroom?"  
"Sure, don't want to ruin the old men's fantasies about you, do we now?" She said sarcastically. He snorted and thanked her.

He hates this job, but he has to do it.

He enters the washroom and dumps the contents of his bag. Make-up, a pink skimpy frilly dress with matching pumps, a long-haired wig, and cat ear clips. Today's client specifically requested that he dress up like that. Great, another one of those fucking perverts, he groaned. He gets on with it, putting everything on with practiced ease, and forcing a smile, he went out and sat and waited in one of the private booths. He wishes the lecherous asshole shows up already so he can go home and be a normal college student. At least by then.

Ten minutes later, a tall blond guy wearing a suit shows up and sits on one of the counter seats where the chefs are working. He looks so hot, Levi thought it would be nice if his client was that handsome bastard, but that's just wishful thinking on his part. Half an hour later, his client shows up. He wants to leave but he can't back out now that he's here. The asshole slides in next to him and starts petting him without any hesitation. He can see he looks high on something. Fuck this is the worst. Now he really wants to run away.

"Hey beautiful. Want to go somewhere else?" The old pervert slurred, continuing with his groping. Levi almost punched him in the face when the blond guy stood up and went to their table.  
"Is everything alright?" Levi was mesmerized. The man looked hot from afar, but he's gorgeous up close. Levi nodded his head in an attempt to defuse the situation but the old fart was pissed.  
"Who the hell are you? How dare you disturb my date!?" He stood up and started going after the taller guy.  
"You better stop sir, otherwise I'd have to arrest you." Then the blond pulls up something from his pocket. A fucking police badge.

_Big mistake handsome, you're in the wrong place to whip that shit out_. Levi inwardly sighed. Now he has to deal with this bullshit as well. _Fucking best day ever_.  
Old fart was shocked for a second, but he started shouting "Fucking po-po's here!"

And then chaos ensued.

Several men that noticed the commotion stood up and started attacking the blond guy, but he manages to dodge and defend himself. Levi took it as a chance to kick the pervert in the balls.

He manages to work with handsome to deal with the thugs. After a while, they both stood, panting. Several chairs were broken, one of the tables smashed in two, a lot of broken glass and porcelain shards lying around. Whoever tried to attack them was reduced to a slumped mess on the floor. Every other customer and staff ran away, except for one unfazed chef.

He sat down by the counter where most of the chairs were still intact. Handsome sat beside him. "Miss, are you okay?" _Miss? He's hot, too bad he's a fucking moron if he doesn't realize that I'm not a girl._  
"Yeah, I'm fine. But I'm hungry." He said while checking the other man out.  
"Oh, that's okay, I'll treat you. To, um, dinner? If here is okay?" The man replied awkwardly, blushing. He looks at the chef and she just winks at Levi.  
"Here is perfect, they have good food. Hey P, get some ramen for me and this sweetheart over here. I'm fucking starving."  
"You sure have balls for someone who just thrashed my workplace, K." She made their order anyway, preparing the ingredients and turning the stove on.  
"So, my name is Erwin Smith, as you know I work for the police. I've been investigating a case around this area. May I know your name?" He finally introduced himself as he handed a business card to Levi.  
"Just call me Kuchel." He replied coolly, deciding to use his late mother's name. "When they said 'make your first date thrilling and exciting', I didn't expect it to be like this."  
Erwin laughs loudly (like a dork, Levi thinks). "Well, I apologize if I disappointed you but I did not expect that I would meet and suddenly have a date with someone as cute as you while I'm working." He flirted back. Now it was Levi's turn to blush. "Jokes aside Kuchel, I'm afraid I would have to bring you and our chef in the station for questioning," Erwin said as he pulled out his phone, presumably requesting for backup.  
Levi hummed while Pieck pouted in the background. "Sure I guess, darling. But in the meantime, I am serious about having this date since you treated me to dinner." He said in a sultry voice, his hands sliding towards Erwin's thighs. His blush went even redder, even his neck was redder than Levi's lipstick. "Why don't I do the questioning for now and tell me more about yourself?" He grabbed Erwin's hand and slid it towards his back.

Erwin proceeds to tell his life story to Levi. An only child living with his father. Straight A student from grade school until college, which made him a target of bullying but he survived school. Has a very small but close-knit circle of friends. ("Just like me!") Lives alone with a golden retriever. His superiors think he's overenthusiastic about work, but he just wants to serve and make the city safer. Likes to read in his spare time. He actually wanted to be a teacher but he grew up watching a lot of cop shows when he was in high school. ("Wow, you are such a dork Erwin!"). And, he never had been in a relationship before. By the time he finished, Pieck handed their orders and sat in the corner, scrolling through her phone lazily.

"You're lying. Someone like you?" Levi said as he gently grabbed Erwin's chin, making a show of scrutinizing his face. "All the people around you must be fucking blind! Or stupid. Yep, stupid. I would definitely ask you out right away if I met you before." He touched his jaw, Erwin leaned into his hand and laughed softly.  
"I've been asked out a couple times, but I turned them down. People tend to get disappointed when they find out that this 'hunk of a man' is just a nerd inside. Plus I wanted to focus on studying, then working. Makes it harder to date people."  
"I normally don't like dorks, but I can make an exception for you." Levi smiled at him. Erwin beamed back, his handsome face shining brighter than the sun.  
"Really? That's very sweet of you. So tell me, Kuchel, what are you doing here with that creepy guy?" Of course, he's still gonna fish for info.  
"This is my work, Erwin. I meet up with 'clients' and go on dates with them and do whatever the hell they want me to do." He said, pushing himself away from Erwin. The blond sighed.  
"Why?"  
"Because I make a shitton of money this way." Levi simply said, avoiding Erwin's gaze.  
"But there are other ways to make money." Then Erwin realized something. "Is someone forcing you to do this?" He asked the smaller worriedly.  
"No, I'm doing this on my own. You can even ask P." Then the chef looked at them and nodded. "K's been here for a while, and he always goes solo. He just comes and goes with his clients so the staff here's looking out for him."  
"That's still… dangerous. There have been cases of murders and drug trafficking around the area, you never know what happens. Something like a while ago might happen again." Erwin explained.  
"I appreciate you getting worried for me but I'll be fine." Levi decided to change the topic. "This is not the best topic for a date, you know? You're letting me down again, pumpkin."  
"Oh. Sorry. I guess we can save the serious talk after." He smirked at Levi.

They talk more for a bit before the sound of sirens surrounds the store.

"Well here's our ride, it was nice date all in all Kuchel," Erwin said as he turned his back to go towards the store entrance.

But he felt a hard thing hit his head and his vision turned black. Levi was holding a wok that he borrowed from the chef.

"Yes, I had a good time with you sweetie, it's too bad our lil' date had to end like this. Bye Erwin. Come on P, let's get outta here before cops sees us." And both walk out of the staff entrance, blending into the darkness of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This story sounded better in my head. My execution didnt do it justice. I'm sorry this was a mess lol. Maybe if I have time (I need a vacation lol) I'll rewite it and do a continuation or something (if anyone's interested?).


End file.
